Loss
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: The War is over Thanos is dead and Loki is back, where did Thor go? Or the Au where Thor dies and Loki Doesn't.


Summary: The War is over Thanos is dead and Loki is back, where did Thor go? Or the Au where Thor dies and Loki Doesn't.

* * *

It hadn't been planned, not this time, this time Loki had really expected to die, to never again wake.

Yet here he was, in another stolen space ship making his way to earth, hoping that it would still be there, that Thanos had met his match in the Midgardians as he had so long ago.

It was almost easy to hide among the people and none looked twice, Thor must have claimed him dead and Loki was fine with that... for now.

It took several weeks of hunting to located the men and women that had made up Thor's mortal team mates and Loki watched them for days, wondering what sort of mission they must have sent Thor out on since Loki never saw the other God with the mortals.

"Loki!" Someone shouted as he wandered through the halls, making no effort to hide himself, not today.

Loki frowned at the young girl who stared at him, he did not know who she was but she seemed to know him.

"Wow! Thor said you were dead." The girl grinned at him.

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked of her and watched her smile fall and felt his heart tighten with worry.

"You should come with me." The girl said and turned around, back the way she had come.

Loki followed silently until they came to a garden, a single monument at the center and Stormbreaker laid before it.

And Loki knew, he knew what had happened to Thor, because Thor would never leave his weapon behind when he had duties elsewhere.

"He was the one to kill Thanos." The girl's voice was dim, Loki could barely hear it over the roaring in his ears and the thunder that sounded in his chest, "He threw Stormbreaker into his chest and tore his head off his body and then he took the Gauntlet and he brought the people Thanos killed back, but it took too much power from him, he died from wielding the Gauntlet."

Loki kept his eyes on Thor's weapons as tears of ice fell from his eyes, he'd come to Earth expecting to find his brother and Loki supposed he had but this hadn't been the way he had wanted it to be.

Loki reached out to trace over the handle of Stormbreaker and startled when the weapon settled it's weight in his hand.

"Woah, it barely let us drag it here." The girl said in surprise.

Loki stared down at the weightless weapon in his grip, it felt lighter than air and yet it felt heavier than anything he had ever lifted, and he understood why he could not leave it behind.

He wondered if this new weapon of Thor's held their father's curse and promise, the one Odin Allfather had whispered to a Hammer destroyed, the one that had began this path they had taken: 'Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of THOR!'

And Loki could not leave behind Thor's weapon for the off chance that a piece of Thor's power was held within this weapon, and Loki knew he wasn't truly worthy to hold Thor's weapon in his hand but... but how could he leave without it?

They had been brothers, though Loki had often denied it, now Loki wished to turn back time, to go back to shake his young self and tell him that he was foolish and stupid to turn Thor away again and again, when Thor had been cast from Asgard he had been a childish foolish boy, a brat that was spoiled and selfish, he'd returned from Midgard changed, older, wiser, and Thor had been so much more forgiving than when he had been sent from his home.

Loki had changed too after his fall, tortured and twisted, his recent revival had stitched the broken pieces of his mind back as they had been before his fall, he understood his brother's actions now in a way he hadn't before, he wished that Thor was still alive so that he might apologize but it was too late.

All that was left was the weapon that had once been held by Thor of Asgard, Thor Odinson, and perhaps even Thor Lokisbother.

* * *

A/N: Gods, why did I write this?

Sorry about this.


End file.
